Lose Some, Win Some
by Lady Crux
Summary: After Victoria's death the cowards that did not go to battle get revenge on the Cullen's for taking away their love. Bella/Demetri Rest of summery inside at the bottom
1. Chapter 1 & 2

_**Chapter One**_

_**Learning of Annihilation**_

Red eyes stared bordly across the mostly empty room.

Aro sighed.

Something needed to happen; life was becoming so boring; everyone had become too scared to rebel against the laws anymore. His children, his guard were either in the room with him, or they were out doing whatever they did when they were out.

The last time something exciting actually happened was when the Cullen children had stopped by; and they didn't even stay very long.

One minute they were here, and the next they were back in the blasted new world.

Another sigh escaped from him; a habit he'd never truly let go of from when he was a human. Even back then there were times where he was ultimately bored, nothing ever being able to quench his thirst for excitement.

The doors slammed open and Heidi was walking in with a young girl, human, dragging the girl by the back of her head, her nails dug snugly to the humans scalp; he could smell her blood starting to embed itself beneath the woman's fingernails.

He sat up curious, it wasn't time to eat, and this girl looked horrible, she smelt fresh and young, but she literally looked horrible. Her hair platinum blonde hair was messy and tangled, no doubt from Heidi. Her face was beet red with black streaks down her face, her honey brown eyes surrounded by redness and cushioned against puffy skin, her lips red, swollen and cut. Furthermore her clothes; they were dirty, wrinkled, and it looked like she hadn't bathed for weeks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius asked as he too looked over the girl.

Aro was becoming giddy something was happening; this was the beginning of something very exciting he could feel it.

"This human came to me of her own will, she told me so-

-Let the human speak on her own." Aro said impatiently.

Heidi's eyes widened and before she pushed the human forward, the girl tripping over her own two feet and falling to her knees. A sob escaped from the girl's mouth and she covered it with her mouth and shook her head before she looked back up to them and spoke through her cries.

"Please…. y-you h-have to help him, he's gone to kill innocent peop-

-Take a deep breath girl, count to ten, and tell us who needs our help." Marcus cut in.

Aro was nearly jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"David, my brother …. Some red head came up to him one night at a dance in Venice … He comes to me three days later, I never saw her face, just her hair …. When I opened the door though there he was, and his eyes were like yours just so much brighter, and he tried to attack me, but he stopped himself, saying he needed to find the girl again to help him. He returned two months later, and he told me that he was a vampire …. That red head turned him, and he was going to return to her again to help her revenge her brother's death, saying they were going to kill all these people, all these humans-

-Vampires always kill humans, so get to the point." Caius said.

" …… This red head created an army of newborns and my brother David is part of these newborns, and she was going to send them into battle with older vampires, just because her brother wanted a human that belonged to another one of you. They said they were going to allow at least one human live through it just for kicks, and that they might allow some of the werewolves-

-Werewolves you say?" Caius asked as he leaned forward a bit in his chair.

"Yeah …. Their protecting this human girl, all I know is that some newborns were created; my brother was one of them. He was supposed to go to battle but he chickened out, and came back home, but then he left again when he found out that the red head was killed and there had been no survivors, but he called me saying he'd be back later, that he was going to get revenge on them for killing his love …. Saying he found a way to get around the physics foresight so she-

-Psychic? Do you know where your brother was heading by any chance?" Aro asked.

Oh let it be who he was hoping.

"Some small town in Washington, he said some human and vampire were getting married and-

-That's all I need to know. Heidi please escort this young lady to the lobby, make sure she doesn't leave, we need to discuss some things." Caius said.

Aro was mentally bouncing off the walls.

They watched as Heidi picked the girl up by the arm and dragged her out of the room, the doors shutting as she did so.

"The Cullen's are going to be exterminated by vengeful newborns." Marcus said

"Should've known that Victoria would sire some cowardly Vampires ... What should we do?" Caius asked

"Are you not worried about the werewolves Caius?" Marcus asked

"I've never heard of Werewolves protecting humans …. Whatever we decide there's going to be a team sent to investigate might as well have them look into this for me while they're there." Caius replied.

"So we agree to send them late." Marcus asked.

There was something the girl had said that Aro was trying to remember.

"Isabella!" He said shocked that he'd nearly forgotten.

His long time friends turned to look at him.

"No, we need to send the team in now! What happens if Isabella gets killed! I can wait centuries for her to come to us, but she cannot be killed!" Aro said.

"Looks like we send a team in now." Marcus said.

"Alec. Gather a team and have them report here right away." Caius said to the small vampire that stood to his side.

"As you wish." Alec said as he bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Oh and while you're at it, tell Heidi to bring the girl back in." Aro said.

Soon enough Heidi was once again throwing the human girl onto the floor.

"If we do decide to help you, what will you do for us then? We have rules you know, many your brother and his creator don't know about, you are not suppose to know about our existence unless you plan to become one of us. Is that your plan child?" Aro asked.

"I would never want to become such a disgusting thing; I just want my brother stopped even if it means he has to die to." The girl replied with more confidence in her voice.

Well the girl didn't seem special anyhow.

"Very well then, the second choice is permanent silence, you smell like quiet the tasty snack, Heidi bring her to us." Caius said.

_**On the other side of the doors**_

The girl's screams were heard through the thick wall, and heavy doors. Alec and the rest tried their best to pull themselves away from the tasty smell of the girl's blood.

"What do they want us for?" Jane asked her brother.

"From what I can gather your all going back to Washington, that red head Victoria had some cowards that decided to back out of the battle, they heard about her death and they want revenge on all of the Cullen's." Alec replied.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Felix asked.

"Aro doesn't want Isabella Swan to die obviously, remember there's a very high possibility that she will be very talented and special when she becomes one of us …. If she were to die, Aro wouldn't be able to convince her to join, which he wants." Demetri said.

"So basically we're only going to ensure her survival." Jane said.

"Obviously." Alec said.

Heidi walked out of the room and she nodded at them, indicating it was okay to go in.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_The Same yet Not_**

Demetri was the first too make it too the home of the Cullen's. Being a tracker had its advantages, like being able to know exactly how to get somewhere, and his favorite of course was the speed, trackers were faster than usual vampires; they were hunters so it made sense.

He could already see the fire, he could smell the burnt skin, and he could smell blood. So many cars were parked down the driveway, indicating all the humans and the vampires that were there. Surprisingly even they had been invited to the wedding, though Aro said none of them would be capable of holding back their urges to feed from the humans.

They all knew it too be too true. Pushing the door open he stepped into the house.

He was taken aback by the screaming and the mouth watering smell, he'd smelt this only once and it was the one person he'd dreamt of chasing.

Isabella Swan.

More smells entered his nose and instantly he knew Jane & Felix weren't too far away.

Following the screams he walked up the stairs and down the hall, a bathroom door was ajar, and he could see blood smears on the floor, and white material.

White; the bride to be.

Isabella Swan.

Walking over to the door he opened it and found Jasper Cullen with his arms wrapped around the human girl, cradling her as she screamed from all the pain.

Walking into the large bathroom he found Alice Cullen huddled in a corner in the fetal position.

"What happened?" He asked as he bent down to look at the girl that was becoming one of them.

"I … couldn't see them. I … I couldn't see." Alice said as she cradled herself.

He heard the door open and instantly knew it was Jane and Felix, they were behind him in the blink of an eye.

"We've surveyed the area, all the humans, are dead, or will be in at least a few minutes, the rest of the Cullen's and some of the Denali's are dead. Eleazar and Carmen, have arrived, they said they'll be willing to give some insight on what happened here."Felix said

"We need to get her too Volterra quickly, we won't know if whoever did this will be returning anytime soon." Jane said

Looking over to one of the last Cullen's, Demetri placed his hand on the quiet man and stared him straight in his topaz eyes.

He hoped they trusted him enough.

Jasper Cullen nodded his head and helped the girl into his arms. As soon as she was in his arms and he was standing up Alice Cullen broke out of her trance and was immediately jumping to attack him.

"LET GO OF HER!" She screamed as she was caught by her husband.

"Jane take care of her, we need her back in Volterra as well to give us her word of how this happened." Felix said.

"I'll do it with pleasure." Jane said with a smile on her face.

Soon enough Alice Cullen was falling out of Jasper Cullen's embrace and onto the floor in pain. Screaming and sobbing; tearless sobs escaped from her.

Demetri turned away from them as he walked out of the bathroom he stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he felt a hand grab his ankle.

Looking down he found a woman with brown hair and blue eyes staring up at him. She was human and she would die quiet soon. She was just lying on the floor, blood quickly forming a puddle around her head.

"Bella ….. My …. Baby." She whispered.

Isabella's mother.

He felt bad for the girl now, not only was her lover dead, but also her parents, her human family was as well.

There was going to be a lot of screaming in Volterra.

He shook away her hand and walked over to the door, he took a glance back to look at the mother, and he truly did feel bad for the girl in his arms.

In a flash he was running on the water, the girls screams in his ear, but it was fine, he was used to screaming, they heard it from the humans they feed on all the time. Maybe this could convince Alice Cullen too become one of them; surely all this death, especially Carlisle Cullen's death would put Aro in a slightly sour attitude, if any of the last three Cullen's; he'll consider her a Cullen, no doubt Alice and Jasper Cullen will say that she's a Cullen; if any one of them, especially Alice decided to join them, Aro would maybe forget that his long time friend was dead or put it in the back of his mind for later times.

He slowed down as he saw that Volterra castle was in his eye range. Soon enough he was jumping from the city walls into the dark city, running through all the empty alleyways. Into the castle where they all resided.

Kicking the doors open he ran into the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Caius asked as he stood up.

"She's turning!" Demetri said as he placed the girl onto the floor.

Aro was at his side in a second. "What happened?" He asked as he looked down at the girl, his hand ghosting over her head.

"Alice & Jasper Cullen are on their way, as well as Eleazar & Carmen to give their statements." Demetri said.

"Grab her and follow me." Aro said as he straightened up and spun on his heels, gliding across the throne room.

"What did you see?" Aro asked as he walked down the grand hall.

"There were few human bodies littered in the house, seems like the human was right they found a way to get around Alice Cullen." Demetri said.

"They were the only survivors?" Aro asked.

"According to Jane and Felix yes."

They stopped at a wooden door and Aro pushed it open revealing a lavishly decorated large bedroom, similar to all of their rooms.

"Place her on the bed." Aro said as he closed the door.

"There's nothing we can do for her but wait now." He continued as he pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down in it.

Turning around Demetri bowed before he began to speak. "What else do you require of me?" He asked.

"Inform me when the Cullen's and Eleazar come." Aro said as he waved a hand in the air and dismissed him.

Standing up Demetri turned around and was half way across the room when Aro called out to him.

"Oh yes, we'll need humans for when Isabella wakes up, do tell Heidi to prepare some."

Demetri nodded his head as he opened the door and closed it.

Alec was waiting outside the room unsurprisingly.

"Have Jane and Felix arrived yet?" Demetri asked.

"No … they'll be here soon, I can feel Jane close." Alec said.

It was quiet between them as they stayed outside the room, listening to the screams that echoed off the door behind them.

Then it was quiet.

The screams from Isabella Swan ceased and they turned their heads to look at each other.

"It's too soon, there's no possible way she turned that fast." Alec said.

"Perhaps she wasn't strong enough." Demetri said.

The door swung open and Aro looked straight at them slightly shocked.

"Demetri bring me Alice Cullen & Eleazar now!" He said before he turned to order Alec.

"I need Marcus and Caius here as well!" He continued before he slammed the door on them.

They nodded at each other before they ran to their directions; Demetri was already out of the city when he saw the three figures. He slowed down and stopped them in the woods.

"Jane take Alice Cullen to Aro, he needs her now." Demetri said.

Jane nodded her head as she looked at the figure that was still in her arms, her sobs continuing.

Demetri stilled, turning his head back to the castle and stared at it, there was no need to go looking for Eleazar, it seemed him and his wife were already in the castle.

He turned his head back around to Jane and grabbed Alice from the smaller vampire and raced his way back to the castle.

He knew Jasper Cullen wasn't too far away from him.

Opening the door to the room they'd placed the girl in he set Alice Cullen down and pushed her towards Aro.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were looming over the silent girl's body. Speaking in hushed whispered.

The door opened again and Alec walked back into the room with Eleazar behind him.

Aro spun around quickly and looked at the two.

"Alice … I need a favor child, please if you would look into dear Isabella's future for us." Aro said.

The girl was still alive that meant.

Alice shakily walked up to Isabella's side and closed her eyes. She shakily shook her head.

"E …. Everything is blurry ….I can't see clearly." She said as she grabbed the girls arm.

"Eleazar, tell me what I need to know." Aro said.

"I've been trying but she's shielding me out, I don't know what her powers are." Eleazar answered quickly.

A gasp came from Alice as her eyes glazed over and she went silent for a moment. Opening her eyes she looked over to the girl.

"It's the same vision as the first." She said quietly as she outstretched her arm for Aro.

He grasped her hand and looked through her mind, a smile spreading on his face as he looked into her memories.

"The scenery I never realized it before brothers, Isabella and Alice will be staying with us!" Aro said as he opened his eyes.

"What exactly though is she?" Caius asked.

"She's becoming a vampire …. Isn't she?" Eleazar asked.

Aro was quiet for a while as he stared at the still, and silent girl, he snapped his head to Alice again.

"Did you see who bit her?" He asked.

A sob escaped from Alice Cullen again as she turned too looked back at the girl.

"They were already gone when I found her…. Whoever bit her … I'm blinded to them." She replied quietly.

Jasper walked into the room just then with Jane at his side.

Alice stood up and he embraced her. "What happened?" Caius asked.

"One minute, everything was fine and everyone was happy, next minute …. These newborns are attacking everyone and everything, they overpowered everyone. They overpowered, us …I heard a scream come from the house and I ran and found Bella in the bathroom and when I saw the bite mark on her neck I knew instantly it was too late, so I stayed in there with her … after a while the screaming stopped and Alice walked in and that's when she told me, everyone was dead. …. Not long after you came." Jasper explained as he held Alice.

"And you didn't see the attack coming?" Caius asked.

"No. … I didn't even feel it coming." Alice said quietly as she stared down at the girl.

Aro sighed as he walked back over to Isabella Swan and sat on the bed next to her. "Look." He said he reached over to the girls left eye and forced open her eyelids.

A gasp escaped Alice. "Her eyes … why aren't they-

-Whatever bit her is something else entirely." Aro cut her off.

"Perhaps it was a werewolf." Caius said.

"Nothing would happen … Jacob explained it to me they have to be born into it … and we have to be around to awake the dormant gene." Jasper said.

"You associated with werewolves?" Caius asked.

Alice gave her hand back to Aro and his eye brow lifted, his head shaking. "These werewolves aren't anything like the others Caius … I can't even say if they are werewolves." Aro said with his eyes closed hand still wrapped around the Cullen's.

"No …. Nothing like the werewolves we've seen at all … they actually care deeply for our Isabella, and they can change whenever they wish too, though their anger seems to trigger their changes like the werewolves but they seem to pull themselves together quickly …..Despite the fact that they have the same scent as Werewolves, they're not the same, similar, but not ….whatever they are I want them." Aro said as he let go of Alice's hand.

"They hate us, they only put up with us for Bella." Alice said.

"Now that she's one of us would they still care for her as they did before?" Marcus asked.

"They would, I don't doubt it, Isabella has captured the heart of one of them, I'm sure he'll continue to love her even if she was a vampire." Aro said.

"Did we not just say she isn't a vampire?" Caius asked.

"She is, but not at the same … it's complicated." Aro said.

"We'll need the one who bit her, and the one who bit him." Marcus said.

"We do." Aro agreed.

Jasper bowed at the three elders. "Please allow me-

-us." Alice said as she too bowed before them.

"Please allow us to track these people down." Jasper begged.

Demetri watched as the three elders exchanged looks at one another. Aro smiled as he looked back down to them.

"Bring us these … Quileute's, and you'll be able to search for this person-

-alone?" Alice asked.

Aro frowned. "I'd prefer at least one of my men to go with you." He continued.

"Your men drink from humans, they'll slow us down." Alice said.

"Very well then you can go alone if only you come back here." Aro said.

"We will." Jasper said.

"But you won't leave just yet; at least allow Isabella a week at the most before you leave her." Aro said.

"She's coming with us." Alice said.

Aros frown deepened. "She is too stay, besides, if she quickly went on to drink animal blood she could be weak, she needs human blood, and here we can give her what she'll need." He said.

"She can't! She won't I know Bella she'd rather die than drink from a human." Alice argued.

"There are other ways to feed her blood, even human blood, there are some here who; how do I put this? …. Don't like to get messy." Aro said.

"He's right Alice, if we immediately put her on animal blood she won't be as strong as she needs to be." Jasper Cullen said to his wife.

"She'll have a choice later on right?" Alice asked.

Demetri knew exactly what she was talking about; she was worried that Aro would force her to become a part of the guard. Not about a choice in bloods.

"Of course she'll have a choice … though if you leave I'm sure that choice will become quite obvious to you." Caius said.

Aro spun back to them and he straightened up. "Jane prepare two rooms, they'll be staying with us."

Jane turned around with a slight scowl on her face and left the room.

"Eleazar …. I want your statement now." Aro said.

"Carmen and I along with Tanya and Kate were attending the wedding ceremony, but Carmen wished to try again with Irina she was worried about her, so we went back and tried to persuade her, when we arrived at the Cullen's home though, it was completely destroyed ... here." Eleazar said as he handed Aro his hand.

Aro let go immediately. "Felix, send a team to clean up residence."

"I'll go." Alice said as she stood up.

"No, you are to stay here." Aro said.

"Eleazar, if you will send Irina and Carmen to the Cullen's home and grab Alice and Jaspers things." Aro said.

"What about Bella stuff?" Alice asked.

"If whatever bit her has vampire in them then there's a chance that she'll loose herself if she goes back … I'll have a tailor come in and prepare her some clothes." Aro said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Demetri and the rest of the guard followed after. Though he stopped and turned back to the two vampires in the room.

"I've heard many good things about Carlisle, and I can tell that he was a good person …. I would have liked to have meet him … I'm sorry for your loss." Demetri said before he grabbed the knob of the door and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

He ran to catch up with the rest.

* * *

_**I've had this in my comp. for a while now, so I thought that I should put it up I have so many chapters already ... might as well. I'll try too upload the chapters at least every weekend. But I'm multi-tasking with other stories as well so we'll see.**_

_**So this story is simple.**_

_**Victoria sired some cowards but when the big battle came to get her revenge on the the Cullen's they backed out. News gets to them about her gruesome death and their brothers and sisters death and they want revenge, planning the perfect attack they bring in something that Alice can't see (I'm postive most of you know or will figure who this person is easily.) **_

_**What was supposed to be the happiest day of Bella's life turned out to be the day she'll never forget. The Volturi take her in after Alice and Jasper take off to find the person that caused Alice's blindness, and the death of their family and friends. **_

_**Love, friendship, enemies, battles, and much much more.**_

_**Every chapter is in Someones P.O.V. You'll always know who's as well.**_

_**This chapter amazingly was two different ones but the first chapter was only one thousand words so I though I'd add the second chapter too it just to lengthen it.**_

_**Addicted to all reviews even the bad ones.**_

_**Midori Blossom**_

_**New to the Twilight Section.  
**_


	2. Acceptance is Futile

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Acceptance is Futile

* * *

_**

The searing white hot pain finally stopped and Bella knew instantly that the transformation was finally over.

She could hear two voices in the background and she tried to remember everything that had happened. Her eyelids were heavy and she tried to pick up her hand so she could rub herself awake. Though they too were heavy.

Why did she feel so tired? She could distantly remember Edward telling her that vampires did not get tired, and they did not sleep. So why did she feel so tired, so un-vampire like?

Finally her eyes opened and she found herself looking up at a bottom of a square wooden canopy, with small carvings of vines and flowers all over it.

She groaned as she tried to sit up and failed miserably.

_'She's awake, go get Aro.'_

Aro? She was sure that was Alice's' voice, why would she tell someone to get Aro? What was Aro doing in Forks? Better yet where the hell was she? She'd never been in anyone else's room other than Alice and Edwards rooms.

She tried to sit up again and this time instantly she felt someone's hand grab her arm and she looked to her side to see Alice helping her up.

"Hey …. You had us all worried." She said softly.

Sitting up Bella looked around the lavishly decorated bedroom.

It was large, very large at that, she doubted she was even at the Cullen's house anymore. The ceiling was high and white, also with carvings that were mixtures of diamonds and hearts coming down, a large chandelier, and three large windows across from her bed along with a long couch facing the windows, a bench at the end of her bed, a heavy and warm honey colored comforter. The bed frame was odd, she'd never seen a canopy like it, or even heard of one, the post at the end of the bed were carved like amphora bottles at the top but then they straitened and went down in a slightly odd vase sort of shape.

Where the hell was she?

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Where? ….. Where am I…? What happened?" Bella asked slightly shaky.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked as she slid onto the bed and embraced her in a tight hug.

"No everything is really blurry." Bella said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Alice whispered.

"Where are we?" Bella asked again.

The door opened then and she watched as three older vampires she knew as the leaders of Volturri walked into the room.

"Isabella you're finally awake!" Aro said slightly giddy.

"Alice!" Bella called out slightly scared.

"It's okay Bella." Jasper said as he walked in and calmed her down.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Bella asked slightly bewildered.

"You're in Italy Isabella." Aro said as he walked up to the bed.

Bella turned to look at Alice, her face was slightly sad and her grip tightened on her, she then turned to look at Jasper to see that he too had a look of sadness on his face, but at the same time he was putting up a guard.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Caius asked.

Bella turned back to look over at the three vampires, shaking her head furiously as she replied.

"N-No … Everything is blurry, very, very blurry."

"Where's Edward?" She asked as she looked around the room.

Surely he wouldn't allow her to go to Italy without him, especially knowing that Aro wanted her in his collection.

"Bella." Alice began.

Jasper walked over to her and sat on the other side, and he handed her a mirror.

She picked it up and looked at her reflection. "You're a vampire now." Alice finished.

Her memories flooded back to her then and she gasped as she stared at the person in the glass contraption.

"She still has human tears." She heard Caius say.

She looked up. "Bella, do you remember what happened? Who bit you?" Jasper asked carefully.

"He was black with an African accent, but his eyes weren't like vampires eyes." Bella said.

Another man walked into the room and she wondered who he was. He had dark brown hair with an olive and pale white complexion, and he was tall, he looked around the same age as Carlisle too, in human terms of course.

"Eleazar, we're going to need your help." Aro said as he traded places with Alice, his hand ghosting over her shoulder.

"Alice would you be a dear and kindly close the door." Aro said.

Bella watched as Alice walked across the room and shut the door.

The man named Eleazar walked over to where Jasper stood and whispered into his ear, Jasper nodded as he turned to back to look at her, a small smile on his lips.

"She's still blocking me." Eleazar said to Aro, his Spanish accent thick as he spoke.

Aro nodded over to Jasper and she instantly felt calmer. "Isabella, we wish to see what this man looked like from your eyes, to do that you need to drop your shield." Eleazar said to her.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"You're ability Bella; so far all we know is that you can block your mind from every vampire that has a mental ability." Jasper explained.

"They need you to drop it Bella." Alice said as she sat down at the end of the bed, holding onto her ankle in a caring way.

Another wave of calmness entered her system. "Perhaps you should try imaging falling." Eleazar said to her.

"Try remembering that time you jumped from the cliff." Alice added.

An image of looking down at the water as she got closer to it instantly popper into her mind and she kept it there.

"It's wavering, but she needs to be calmer." Eleazar said.

Another wave of calmness swept through her. "Now" Eleazar said and she felt Aro place his hand on her shoulder and she could feel him entering her mind, swimming his ways through her memories.

She gasped as she slumped forward a bit, and she could feel him leaving her mind.

"Jane." He called and instantly Jane was at his side.

He touched her hand and he shook his head. "This one wasn't in the body count, he's still alive." Aro said as he stood back up, Alice taking back her spot quickly.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked again.

"Bella …Edward is-

-Edward Cullen and all the other guests are all dead." Caius said before he turned and walked across the room leaving them.

Bella shook her head. "No-o N-n-no he can't die, vampires can't die! He's not dead." Bella said bewildered.

Alice grabbed her by her arms and stared her in the eyes. "Bella, sweetie it's okay we're still here." Alice soothed.

"He's not dead." Bella said as she grabbed Alice by the arms. "Bella sweetie you're hurting me." Alice said.

A wave of calmness hit through her and she knew it then that it wasn't a dream.

"Strength of a vampire, tears of a human." She heard Aro say in the background.

"Get out!" Alice said as she turned to look at the older vampire.

"Call us when she's calmed down." Aro said before he too walked away from them with Marcus at his side.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried as she embraced the other girl tightly.

"I know how you feel trust me, they're all gone, everyone!" Alice said as she began to sob tearless sobs.

"What happened?" Bella choked out as she tried to keep her sobs in.

"Victoria sired a few cowards, and her death gave them courage …. They used this thing to block their attack from Alice …. We never saw them coming." Jasper said quietly as he too sat down on the large bed.

She slipped and she knew she'd never be able to stop her crying. "Bella everything will be alright, we'll find this thing, and he'll see justice." Jasper soothed.

"It doesn't change the fact that they're gone!" Bella screamed.

"No it doesn't." Alice whispered.

Bella said nothing, there was nothing to say, if what they were saying was true then that meant her mom and her dad were gone as well, along with all her human friends.

Along with the rest of the Cullen's

Along with Edward.

Minutes passed to hours, hours passed to days, and days went by. Bella couldn't stop crying, her sobbing, and her screaming, it just went going.

She was going through it all over again.

Alice and Jasper watching, and trying to help her, it was no use she was gone, and everyone knew it.

She watched from her bed as Heidi entered the room with a glass cup and a few bags of blood. She turned away from the woman and wrapped herself up more into her blankets.

More minutes passed, and then more hours went by.

Alice and Jasper entered the room.

"Hey." Jasper whispered as he slid onto the bed.

"Bella sweetie." Alice said.

She said nothing, she heard but she wouldn't say or do anything. Nothing, just like her existence was without her family.

"Bella, we're going to be leaving now." Alice said as she smoothed out her hair.

They gave up on her long ago. "We'll be back we promise, and that thing will have his punishment." Jasper said.

"Bella, sweetie, this isn't goodbye, I'll come back for you with that thing wrapped up like a present before you're a hundred, I promise." Alice said

She saw Jasper slide his eyes over to the tray with all the blood, and the empty glasses, looking back over to Alice with a face of worry.

"Bella sweetie, please, please I beg of you eat something." Alice pleaded.

Alice had made a promise she couldn't fulfill, she'd never see her again. She'd never see her crazy pixie named Alice, or her slightly aloof brother ever again. This was just a way to make the goodbye easier on her, but it wasn't working.

"I know, Bells, you don't believe us, I know, I hardly believe us, how am I going to find this thing if I can't even see what I'm looking for." Alice said.

"We'll come back we swear." Jasper said before he kissed her forehead, leaving the room.

"Bella." Alice said.

"I'm begging you please eat … just …" She stopped in her pleading and Bella looked up to see that her eyes had glazed over, she was seeing something.

She gasped as she looked at her with wide eyes, she looked sad, and shocked at the same time.

"I'll be back I promise, just take things …. Slow … you'll remember my words when you figure out what I saw." Alice said carefully.

"Please Bella just eat, if you starve yourself, you'll die and I'll never be able to prove to you how wrong about this situation you are." Alice said as she hugged her tightly.

"I have to go, the suns already gone ... I'll write you, I promise." Alice said as she let go of her and kissed her forehead too.

She turned and walked across the room, at the last step towards the door she turned around and smiled.

"I'll see you again sister." Alice said before she grabbed the knob and turned it opening the door and quickly shutting it as she walked out.

Bella said nothing, but let more tears escape from her, and her screams and cries continued on everyone in the palace could hear her, and they could do nothing.

* * *

_**So this story is simple.**_

_**Victoria sired some cowards but when the big battle came to get her revenge on the the Cullen's they backed out. News gets to them about her gruesome death and their brothers and sisters death and they want revenge, planning the perfect attack they bring in something that Alice can't see (I'm postive most of you know or will figure who this person is easily.) **_

_**What was supposed to be the happiest day of Bella's life turned out to be the day she'll never forget. The Volturi take her in after Alice and Jasper take off to find the person that caused Alice's blindness, and the death of their family and friends. **_

_**Love, friendship, enemies, battles, and much much more.**_

_**Every chapter is in Someones P.O.V. You'll always know who's as well.**_

_**Addicted to all reviews even the bad ones.**_

_**Midori Blossom**_

_**New to the Twilight Section.**_

_***There's a big reason why I left Jasper alive, and later you'll see why.**_

_**The Bella/Demetri will go very, very slowly for you all to know, it's not going to be very soon, and I'm basing his loos off the actor that plays him, cause he is seriously hot.  
**_


	3. Suspicious Knight Covered in Blood

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Suspicious Knight Covered in Blood**_

Alec closed his eyes as he tried to block out the girls crying, but amazingly enough she just went on and on and on with it. Opening them up he looked over to Aro to see that he was still slumped in his chair, most likely sulking about the girl's refusal to eat. It was a wonder how she was even still alive, it had been two and a half weeks already and she still hadn't feed.

It was actually quiet the impressive control the girl had on her hunger when he thought about it.

_"WELL TO HELL WITH YOU THEN!"_ Heidi's scream bounced off the walls from the hallway behind the throne rooms large double doors.

The next thing they heard was a slammed door, and a broken glass, along with a frustrated growl. This meant that Heidi had found another full tray of food, and a sparkling untouched glass, meaning the girl once again refused the last meal Aro had sent for her.

"Oh my poor Isabella!" Aro cried as he slumped further into his throne.

He'd remembered Jasper Cullen saying that when the girl was still human and Edward Cullen had left her, she'd completely lost herself into depression so bad that it was scary.

Vampire's emotions were twenty times stronger than human emotions; newborn vampire's emotions though were a hundred times stronger. What the girl was going through was expected and not, it seemed like it's was even stronger for her which wasn't very good; by the way things looked it seemed like she just wanted to die.

Aro wouldn't be pleased if she died, especially when he had her in the palms of his hands; however though he still he couldn't reach her and grasp her the way he wanted to.

"Aro it's been half a month, if she continues to refuse she'll die soon." Caius said breaking the quietness in the room as he walked in.

Alec watched as Aro merely rolled his head to the side and looked at his brother before he sighed in frustration.

"She's a newborn Caius, you must remember newborns emotions are much stronger than ours and humans, all she needs is someone to talk some sense into her." Marcus said from his seat.

"Heidi has tried many a times, and the girl hasn't moved a bit from the moment she woke up." Caius said.

"She's trying my patients Aro and soon enough I'm going to go into that room and kill her myself putting an end to all this whining!." Caius continued.

That actually sounded like a good idea.

"Give her some time; you must understand all her loved ones were slaughtered on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, her wedding day. Isabella is lost and saddened deeply brother from her loss of _all _her loved ones." Aro said as he finally straightened up in his seat.

"We all lost some one, and we didn't fall into such a pathetic state as her!" Caius argued.

The room went silent and it was then they noticed that the crying had ceased.

The double doors opened and Heidi walked into the room with some humans, she looked over to him her eyes telling him she needed to say something. He looked over to the humans, cutting off their hearing and sight before she began.

"Heidi, how is Isabella?" Aro asked.

Heidi had a saddened look on her face. "I'm trying very hard, but she's so stubborn. I don't know if I can continue serving her meals." She said

"Please Heidi try, Isabella will be becoming part of this family soon, and I can't watch one of your sisters falling into such a depression." Aro said.

"I'll do my best." She said as she turned away from them and walked towards the double doors.

"Why doesn't she just force feed her?" Caius mumbled to himself.

That was actually a good idea; an idea forming into his head to make his father happy and bouncy again. "Hold on Heidi." Alec said as he walked over to her.

Heidi stopped and turned around and he knew Aro and the others were watching. He turned back around to look at Aro as he spoke.

"I think I know how to get her to eat, if you will allow me to serve her tonight." Alec said as he looked at Aro.

"Are you sure? The reason I have Heidi serving her is because she's very good at controlling her temper …. You on the other hand don't have such a temperament to serve Isabella." Aro said as he stared at him.

"Yes it's true but maybe she needs someone with a temperament to serve her." Alec said.

" …. I see ….. Very well then, but do not hurt her, I can't say if her body is as strong as vampires or not since she's locked herself away." Aro said.

"I understand." Alec said before he turned around Heidi walking with him out of the room at his side.

"Thank you." She said as soon as the doors were shut.

"It looked like you needed a break. Besides I got an idea." Alec said as they walked down the hall.

"Great just don't kill her, Aro would probably kill you if that were too happen." Heidi replied.

"….. Perhaps you should talk to her, you know, at least to get her to eat, you and Jane went through the same thing as her didn't you?"

Alec only stopped as he looked at the beautiful woman before him. " …. We'll see after she eats." Alec said as he turned to his left and opened a door to a room with a solid metal door in it.

"What type have you been serving her?" Alec asked as he opened the door and walked into the stocked walk in refrigerator.

"AB positive, I've just been grabbing them, not truly caring about what she's really getting." Heidi said.

"She's gotten accustomed to the smell of the blood, which has made it easier to decline." Alec said as he grabbed a bag of O negative and a bag of A positive.

"She needs something that smells delicious to really get her thirst controlling her." Alec said as he walked out of the fridge.

"So that's why she's been able to refuse the blood, I got her used to the smell." Heidi said.

Alec nodded his head as they walked out of the room.

"Oh one more thing …. I know they say she's a shield, but I'm starting to think that maybe that's not all she capable of doing …. Something about her just pulls you too her, like although I'm frustrated with her I still really would like to help her.. It's really odd." Heidi said as they walked down the hall.

"She's a newborn she's irresistible right now." Alec said.

"I've been around newborns and trust me, I've never had a pull like this … I mean think about it Aro is even pulled to her, and so is everyone else, we're just all tired and frustrated." Heidi said.

They turned down another hall continuing their conversation. "Alice and Jasper Cullen had told Aro that even when she first went to their school all the humans were pulled to her, all wanting to be friends with her and everything, they said it was really weird, because in their eyes, she was just a normal looking human, nothing about her really stood out." Heidi continued.

They stopped in front of the door and Heidi once again thanked him before she turned around and walked down the hall. Opening the door he walked into the dark room, gracefully he made his way across the room and over to the bed.

She was just laying there, staring at nothing, her black eyes were just empty and for a minute he thought her really dead.

Setting the bags of blood down onto the nightstand he turned to the bed and shed the blanket off her, she didn't move a muscle.

He growled, this girl really did want to die.

He grabbed her by the throat and her black eyes widened in fear, picking her up he grabbed one of the bags with his other hand and brought it over to his mouth, cutting open with his teeth he spit out the material and pushed the bag into her mouth forcing the blood down her throat. She kicked and she fought with him as he forced her the food; the blood getting everywhere as he continued on with the rough treatment.

By the time the second bag was empty he dropped her onto the bed and sat down on the chair as he took off his stained jacket.

He sighed for the first time in his vampire existence. A sob escaped from the girl as she covered up in the blanket.

"Forgive me." He said as he turned to look at her.

It was the first time that he'd really looked at her since she turned and immediately he knew that her starving herself was beginning to take its toll on her body. She looked like death itself, her hair was messy and tangled dull and nappy, her skin was pale, very pale even for a vampire, and her eyes still pitch black as he presumed they'd be still with dark bruises under her eyes indicating she was still thirsty. Her cheeks were sunken in and her body looked so tiny in the black nightgown that was made for her.

Newborns were horribly emotional.

"Stop crying it's become very aggravating." Alec continued as he stared at the girl.

She turned her head away from him and then it was silent, she kept swallowing down her cries.

"You know you're not the only one who's lost someone." He said carefully.

He didn't understand why he was doing it, but he knew there was a chance that it could help at least get her to eat.

"Jane & I had an older sister when we were still human. Eleazar had found us one night in a village and brought us to Aro, he said that Jane and I were very special for him, but our sister was not … Aro asked us some things and then next thing we knew he was asking us if we wanted to become a vampire … like him. The question was for me and Jane not our sister, we told him we would only become a vampire and serve him only if he turned our sister as well … He agreed to it, saying he was looking for a mate, and she was indeed beautiful. He was going to wait to turn us until we were eighteen, he was going to change all three of us at the same time ……. Some complications occurred not long after and he was forced to turn us sooner than expected. When Jane & I woke up, we were told the unfortunate news from Aro that our sister didn't make it through the transformation; they believed her body was too weak for it." Alec finished.

"What happened after?" He heard the girl ask.

Her voice was smooth and silky, and twinkled; it was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. He looked up to find her closer than she had been before, with the blanket left behind her, her eyes were still black and bloodshot.

"Aro let us loose on the humans, and we took our revenge on them, after our victory we of course did mourn for her, but we knew that if she could see us, she'd surely be disappointed, we pulled ourselves together and we moved on, it sounds easy but it was difficult, but we still managed to do it." Alec answered.

"They hate me don't they?" She asked him.

"They don't hate you, their frustrated that you've allowed yourself to sink so deeply."

" ….. Aro is very concerned for you, normally by now he would've killed you, but he hasn't … You're a very lucky person, and you should be grateful that he wants you as one of his gaurds … as one of his children."

She said nothing and he could tell that she was thinking something through in her mind, he was stunned that she was being so civil, no newborn was civil.

"What am I going to do?" She mumbled to herself.

"Nothing right now, Aro doesn't expect anything from you." Alec said to her as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"My suggestion is to eat, and get used to your new life for now." He said as he walked across the room.

He turned back around to see that she was looking over to the floor where the empty packets were.

"Another thing, if you will try not to anger Heidi she's only trying to help and she was asked to do it since she's got one of the best temperaments in the guard, I don't want to come back in here to force you again." Alec said before he turned back around opening the door and left the room.

Jane was waiting outside the door for him and she frowned.

"Aro's waiting for you; he wants to see how it went." She said as she walked ahead of him.

He followed her and soon enough they were at the large doors to the throne room.

"What is she?" Jane whispered to him.

"Vampire as far as I can tell." He whispered back, pushing open the doors he walked into the throne room.

"Alec how is Isabella?" Aro asked quickly.

Walking over to the older vampire Alec gave him his hand and watched as Aro took it in his own.

A smile stretched onto Aros face and Alec knew then that he'd made him very happy with the accomplishment.

Then his smile turned to a frown. "She looked so starved." Aro said a bit saddened

The older vampire looked back up to him with a small smile on his face. "Thank you my son, you will be rewarded for your feat, I promise you." He said to him.

He took his place back next to Aros side and waited with a small smirk, who would've thought all he had to do was push blood down the girl's throat to make Aro happy again.

Heidi walked back into the room; she looked a bit scared, she would be so happy that he got the girl to eat finally.

"Heidi, my dear child, would you please serve Isabella again, I think she'll eat this time ….. Oh and go into the records room and get Carlisle's journals, Alice has shown me that they will help her in her studies." Aro said.

"Of course." Heidi said before she turned around and left the room.

"What help could Carlisle's journals do for her?" Caius asked.

"Alice has shown me a vision of hers, albeit quiet blurry, a vision none the less, of dear Isabella and medicine, from the vision I gather she'll excel at areas Carlisle couldn't." Aro replied

"And how long will it take her to excel exactly?" Marcus asked.

Aro waved a hand nonchalantly at Marcus. "Does it truly matter? …. As long as she's with us is all that matters, she's family, if she doesn't want to be in the guard that is fine, if she does, it's even better." Aro replied.

What Heidi had said was true, now that he actually thought about it. Aro did seem different since Isabella Cullen was brought to him. What he said was proof enough; Aro would never just allow someone to stay here and not join the guard if they were special and useful. Then again he had heard from Eleazar once long ago, before he'd retired, that Carlisle Cullen had stayed even though he had no specialties, and that Aro had considered him as a great companion. Perhaps his father had some sort of soft spot for the Cullen family? Though he'd never meet any of the Cullen's other than the three that had come here, Jane had said that when they'd gone to the States to clean up the newborn mess, the Olympic Coven had been quiet the hospitable host. Minus the fact that they kept Isabella Cullen away from the home. …. They'd been told she was still human, but they were only going to wait until some sort of ceremony at the end of their studies. Another thing that Jane didn't like was that while they were there they were not allowed to hunt; they were downgraded to hunting animals like the Cullen's were.

He'd actually pitied his sister when he was told that. Having to feed from animals, it was like a human eating scraps found in trash bins, it was positively revolting.

Still though what was it about the Isabella Cullen that made everyone want to know her? As a human when he'd seen her there was nothing special about her, though now she was positively gorgeous despite her starved look; Heidi was of course gorgeous as well, and he'd been told that Rosalie Cullen was even more beautiful that her, but Isabella Cullen was just breath taking, her hair was a dark brown red, thick and wavy even with the messiness and entanglement , and her eyes unlike every other vampires when hungry her eyes didn't bruise so intensely, and how she looked when she was hungry was so attractive.

He shook his head as he felt all his blood begin to drop to his lower torso. She was a newborn this was bound to happen to him, all newborn were irresistible to all vampires and humans alike. Still, a newborn capable of getting to Aro this badly to where he was worried, and hurting just as badly as she was, it was unheard of. Aro was one of the strongest and oldest vampires he'd ever known and no newborn had made him feel such a thing before.

There was something about Isabella Cullen that was different from the rest of them, something Aro and the other two elders were not telling them about her. The fact that she could keep her hunger in check for a nearly a whole three weeks was like he figured before quiet impressive; no newborn should be able to fight as strongly as she did against her thirst. And the smell of her still made his mouth water like the first time they'd meet her, just a tad more different but still so mouth watering.

He needed to stop she was getting in his head without even needing to be here to do it. Never before had someone caught his attention the way she had. It was getting out of hand now, and it needed to stop before he completely lost himself. First he needed to figure some things out before he acted upon his emotions, that way he'd know what was coming his way. His eyes turned back to look at Aro he looked better than he had been, just a while ago, if he did ever decide to act on his emotions, he'd have to get permission from his father first though. Rules are rules; you can't pursue any females in this coven without permission from the head or in this case head(s).

Tearing his eyes away from Aro he looked over at Caius and then Marcus, the older man with the long brown ink black hair and frown adoring his face turned and stared back at him. The elder vamp tilted his head and stared at him for a long while before shaking his head and going back to look at the empty hall before them.

How could he have forgotten that Marcus can read relationships, and with these thoughts of Isabella Cullen surely he was seeing something.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Heidi walked back in, this time with a young woman, she was short and lean with shiny black hair and deep brown red eyes that sparkled, she wore a beautiful teal colored halter gown than stuck to her like a glove. Inhaling her scent caused his eyes to go black and his could feel the venom in his mouth, she smelt so sweet.

Aro turned to him with a smile. "As a reward for tremendous job well done my son, I think you deserve only the best …. And the sweetest." Aro said with a manic glint in his milky red eyes.

Alec smirked as he stepped down from his spot and walked over to where the Heidi and the girl stood. The human in general was completely enamored by everything going on that it was painfully obvious. Heidi stepped to the side and watched the venom in her eyes had completely destroyed the contacts she wore and her eyes were now a pitch black.

Reaching over the hum he undid the bow that kept up her top of the beautiful dress and watched as it fell down to the curves of her breast not showing anything. Leaning forward he leaned down and to where her heart was and gently kissed it, eliciting a soft sight from the human, his smirk turned wicked as he opened his mouth further and bit into the pretty curve of her breast.

The girl's screams filled the hall as he greedily feed from her.

* * *

Bella squeezed her eyes together tighter as she covered her ears between the pillows and the mattress. The humans' screams were unbearable to hear. And to top everything off with a pretty cherry her hunger was growing, and she wanted to storm out of the room she confined herself to and go to the hall and feed from the human as well.

A tingle went down her spine at the thought and she shuddered. Was this what the Cullen's went through when she was around them? Did they fantasize about feeding from her, like she was fantasizing about feeding from every human she could remember?

The Cullen's.

The angelic looking vampires words echoed in her mind at the thought of her lost family.

_'we of course did mourn for her, but we knew that if she could see us, she'd surely be disappointed, we pulled ourselves together and we moved on, it sounds easy but it was difficult, but we still managed to do it'_

He was right they'd be disappointed in her, Edward especially; he'd been so proud of her she was surviving, while he wasn't the first time he'd left her in Forks. It was different this time though, Alice wouldn't just appear out of nowhere and tell her that Edward was going to do something insane because he thought he'd lost her, they wouldn't run after him and try to stop him. This time he was truly gone, but not only was he gone, but so was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all gone, they'd left her, Alice, and Jasper without so much as a glance. She was angry, and sad, she hated them, and she loved and deeply missed them all of them.

To top everything off was that they weren't the only ones gone, all the other guest had died as well. Her mom, Charlie, Phyil, her friends, Billy, Seth.

All gone.

The screaming finally ceased and she pulled her head out from under the pillows. Edward, her mom, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper; none of them would want her to lay in this bed and cry as she was, they wouldn't want to spend the first year as a newborn in this room. They'd want her to do something with herself, live.

If only she knew how to do that right now, and how to start.

This was a new life, a new start. Meaning a new Bella.

The door opened and the beautiful vampire that had been serving her meals walked in with a frown on her face, and a new tray in her hands. Janes twin was right she was only trying to help her, she was choosen to serve her because of her patience, she should be lucky.

The vampire that was walking towards her sure did have a knight in shinning armor.

..... Or something like that.

For if not for him she wouldn't be grabbing the blood bags and opening them, pouring them into her glass.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews.**

_**ricki51**_

_**hot-sexy-vampire0330**_

_**Kathy Hiester**_

_**AliceW**_

_**Lil Rocker 2kaii9**_

**

* * *

**

_**So this story is simple.**_

_**Victoria sired some cowards but when the big battle came to get her revenge on the the Cullen's they backed out. News gets to them about her gruesome death and their brothers and sisters death and they want revenge, planning the perfect attack they bring in something that Alice can't see (I'm positive most of you know or will figure who this person is easily.) **_

_**What was supposed to be the happiest day of Bella's life turned out to be the day she'll never forget. The Volturi take her in after Alice and Jasper take off to find the person that caused Alice's blindness, and the death of their family and friends. **_

_**Love, friendship, enemies, battles, and much much more.**_

_**Every chapter is in Someones P.O.V. You'll always know who's as well.**_

_**Addicted to all reviews even the bad ones.**_

_**Midori Blossom**_

_**New to the Twilight Section.**_

_***There's a big reason why I left Jasper alive, and later you'll see why.**_

_**The Bella/Demetri will go very, very slowly for you all to know, it's not going to be very soon, and I'm basing his looks off the actor that plays him, cause he is seriously hot.  
**_


	4. Sense of Mate

**_Chapter Five_**

_**Sense of Mate  
**_

_'During Transformation the venom will begin to spread though the body, and during this point of the transformation, there will be a decision, the venom will either make your animals instincts more pronounced, or it will bring out the dormant genes that make you special from other vampires which we call abilities. With basic animal instincts you have and are a common vampire, or and few are stronger than usual or faster than usual, some are even better hunter's than others; it all depends on where the venom has spread to and thickened the most in your body. While with special vampires with abilities, the venom will awaken sleeping genes in you, that as human you were incapable of being able to tap into, to do this the venom will first travel to your brain, spread inside your head first and thicken the most there, for your brain cells to send the message to your body to prepare it, then it will go down to the rest of your body balancing it so you can handle the power and the internal changes your body will need to have to survive.'_

Bella reread the paragraph as she lifted her glass to her lips and sipped down some more blood. Aro had been kind enough to give her Carlisle's old medical journals as well as his personal journals. There was so much she'd never understood about the vampire species, that even all the others couldn't answer for her either. Carlisle though, if not busy would always explain to her, she knew that he'd been smart but she'd never thought that he'd known this much about how the transformation process actually worked, hell she didn't even know that there was as much information about the vampires body's.

Looking over her knees she observed the pile of journals that had been left there for her by Heidi. She'd had so much to learn and so much to catch up on. Not only that but she still had to shower, get over her immense hunger that she'd created and ignored for the past weeks, as well as find the courage in her to apologize to Aro for her childish, and selfish behavior.

Sliding off the bed she walked across to the washroom, and looked at her reflection. She was still sick looking, though her face had filled out just a bit and began to actually look a bit more healthy, she was still to skinny from her self-starvation. Her hair was messy and knotted, her eyes blacker than night itself, her neck, god her neck was bruised.

Whatever had bit her wasn't completely vampire, it might not have been vampire for all they knew, seeing as she still had some human aspects to her such as bruising, and tears. The door opened and she leaned back to look out and see that Heidi was putting down another tray and picking up the other, and breath taking smile on her face as she did so. It had only been twelve hours since Alec had come in and knocked a bit of sense into her but it was obvious, especially now that Heidi had reverted back to her old self, and she was even beginning to talk to her.

"Isabella." Heidi called out to her. Her voice was like soft falling snowflakes twinkling in the nighttime, it was beautiful just as her.

Bella walked out of the room and watched as Heidi poured a bag into a different glass. "There you are, Aro has requested that our tailor Taddeo fit you for your dresses this morning." She said.

Dresses oh no. Looking Heidi's outfit over Bella sucked in a useless breath and closed her eyes before she opened them again. The lovely mahogany haired vampire wore a black strapless mid-thigh dress, that zipped in the front and was so tight that her breast nearly popped out.

"Please tell me he's not the same tailor that made that outfit." Bella asked quietly.

Heidi looked down at her ensemble and frowned. Looking up she replied smoothly and with a bit of edge to her voice. "He's the only tailor we've had for the millennium ... Anyway, Aro would not be happy if you were gallivanting around dressed as a harlot, I on the other hand have the pleasure of being the grocer for him and the others. No need to worry, my wardrobe was made specifically for my on the call job."

"Can't I just wear some jeans and a regular shirt?" Bella asked.

Heidi merely stared at her, her violet eyes filled with mirth, a small smile slipped onto her lips and Bella feared the next words. "Aro is old fashioned, he'd prefer the woman wear what suited them more, to him pants give no justice to the female body."

No jeans ever in other words. Wait. Hadn't she just been telling herself that she was going to change her ways earlier. She had been, so that would mean she should try something other than her usual apparel, even if it is something she can hardly stand.

"Do we have to wear heels?" Bella asked.

Heidi smiled and nodded her head, "Our shoemaker Cyrus will be by this after noon, so shower and put another gown on, unless you prefer men seeing you naked?" Heidi said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bella could only stare as Heidi spun around on her tall black leather heels and waltzed out of the room; she knew there was an evil smile on her gorgeous face.

* * *

Walking into the throne room Heidi smiled at Aro as he beckoned her forward. Isabella Cullen's progress was beginning to move, she'd actually been getting the girl to converse with her the past few hours. Giving Aro her hand she watched as he closed his eyes, they began to flicker from left to right beneath his eyelids, a smile growing on his face.

His attitude had changed so abruptly in the last few hours. Though so had hers, and her fathers as well, she looked over to Caius to see that he was brooding in his throne waiting for Aro to say something.

Everyone was chosen by Eleazar, then they were given to one of the three elders. When she was brought to them, Eleazar had given her to Caius. That day was on of the most scariest and life changing days in her human existence, and her rebirth as a vampire. She could only wonder who Isabella was going to go to, first they needed to figure out if she was going to stay permanently after her time as a newborn was up. Then they'd have to bring Eleazar back to see who would have her under their guidance. Her guess was that Aro wanted the girl to replace Carlisle as his companion, someone he could always talk to and trust with his life.

"Such a wonderful turn of events!" Aro exclaimed as he let go of Heidi's hand and she walked a few steps down and onto the grey marble floor.

"She's looking so much better brothers, even some conversing." Aro said as he turned to the other two.

"Is she now?" Marcus asked out of boredom.

"What is the Cullen doing right now?" Caius asked.

Aro turned swiftly around and answered. "Taddeo is working with her as we speak, she seems a bit hesitant when coming to the dresses though." He replied.

"For give her, this era of humans is confusing, their clothing is not of class or taste as our eras." Heidi said.

"It's true, but at least she didn't put up much of a fight, dearest Taddeo is much to weak to take on a newborn now." Aro said.

Taddeo their tailor was one of the first that Aro had turned when he'd first been turned, it was unintentional, and surprising at the most, but it'd happen. Though like many of their elder vampires, Taddeo was beginning to weaken, even with the blood that they were serving him on a daily basis was not working no more, his body was weak and soon enough he'd die. Yes Vampires died, though it was't very often they did, it all depended on your strength and will, some vampires became tired of immortality and eternity that they unconsciously triggered a signal to their body to weaken, which increases your chances to survive in their world; Taddeo was one of these vampires and he was a companions of their leader. Aro would be once again displeased at another one of his friends deaths. Taddeo was already asking for a replacement, though they were incapable of going out into the sun to see the local tailors work.

Turning back to the three elders she noticed that they too were speaking of the elder vampire.

"We should be preparing a burning soon. he doesn't have much longer." Caius said.

Marcus nodded his head in agreement. "I won't allow it until we find another to replace him." Aro said.

"That requires sending our men out during the sunlight time though."Marcus said.

"We'll have to eventually, if we want another tailor; we need someone to help us keep up with the fashions in the coming eras." Aro said.

"We stand out too much." Caius said.

"Why don't we send the girl out?" Marcus said.

"Cullen?! Are you out of your mind she's a newborn she wouldn't be able to handle such a craving, so many humans she would cause a massacre right now at such a young age." Caius said.

Aro turned away from them. "Maybe, maybe not, we have to send her out eventually though."He replied.

"And you wish to send her out into the city?!" Caius asked.

Alec cleared his throat and caught the attention of the other in the room. "Yes my boy?" Aro asked.

"Perhaps we should reintroduce her to Gianna." Alec suggested.

The three looked at each other and Aro smiled. "What a wonderful idea Alec." He said.

"Who will supervise though?" Caius asked.

"She's a newborn it would take Santiago and Felix together to keep her contained, seeing as Alec, and Jane's powers are most likely still useless against her, seeing as she's a shield." Marcus said.

"She needs no one to hold her back, all she needs is a mentor to teach her how to feed."Aro said

"I thought you told Alice Cullen that you would not allow her to feed directly from humans?"Marcus asked.

From there on Heidi and Alec and every other vampire in the room watched as the three elders began to fight amongst each other. The topic even changing from Isabella Cullen to Werewolves to something none of them could understand seeing as they were now speaking an ancient language that none were familiar with but heard every few centuries from the elders when arguing.

As quietly as she could Heidi began to back away from the three elders, and quickly exit the throne room. Closing the large door as quietly as she could she turned around and rand down the hall, only to stop when she knew she was at a good distance from the three. A throat cleared and she turned her head forward and smiled at Jane. "Well, looks like little miss muffit is back... So how was the cleaning?." Heidi said.

Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "We bumped into some Quileute's and it turns out that the Cullen's had an agreement with them in order not to cause any feuds. No eating humans from the town or the reservation, we had to listen or else they'd threaten to expose us or kill us, and trust me their more stronger than they actually look. Felix nearly got his head ripped off just because he felt like playing around with the subject of eating their humans. .. The chief of the pack didn't take it to well, so we _had_ to feed from animals it was just disgusting I don't know how the Cullen's ever got used to it." Jane said.

Heidi nodded her head in understanding. "I'd love to continue our conversation but I must go and check on my charge just to make sure she's still alive, and that dearest Taddeo is still in pieces as well."

Jane nodded her head. "Are they in the room?" Jane asked quickly.

"Yes .... I'd give it a few minutes though, they've once again shown just how old and tired of each other they are." Heidi said.

Jane let out a sigh before she turned a different direction than the throne room and disappeared from Heidi's sight.

* * *

Bella's head snapped to the side as she heard footsteps near her door and she watched as Heidi walked back into the room.

The short, thin, blonde haired, blue eyed vampire greeted the other female with a nod as he put another material against herself to test how it looked. He shook his head.

"Ah Heidi my dear ... you never told me just how delicious Isabella here smelt." He said through his thick Italian accent as he wrote something down on a piece of paper with a smile on his face.

Heidi looked at him for a moment before she smiled. "Oh how can any of us have forgotten about that?" She asked no one in particular.

Turning around fully Bella regarded the tall mahogany haired woman before she spoke. "Forgotten about what?" She asked as she watched Heidi pour her another glass.

Heidi's smile was wicked and Bella feared for herself. Her eyes rolled over to Taddeo and noticed he was wearing a grin on his face. "Isabella-

-It's Bella." Bella reprimanded. Though the other vampire merely waved her off.

"Isabella. You remember when you first came her and Aro had told lovely Edward that your blood sang for him?" Heidi asked.

Bella nodded her head. "Well you see, that for humans is rare, there's only a handful of humans like that every century or so. But you see as a vampire, a newborn at that your body lets off pheromones, at an early age so your mate can find you."Heidi continued.

Bella let the words sink in and when they did her blackened eyes widened and she looked at Heidi. "I'm a cat in heat basically is what your saying."

Heidi laughed and shook her head. "Not exactly dear child." Taddeo said.

"Mating works a bit different for Vampires you see. We females let off the pheromones for the men to find us. Only so many males can catch our scent during this time. Basically it weeds out the ones you aren't at all compatible with. The sweeter we smell to the male, the more compatible we are as a couplet." Heidi explained.

Bella's eyes turned to Taddeo and she couldn't believe for a second that she was compatible with him, or even that she could move on so quickly from Edward, the love of her life.

"Don't worry child, I unlike the others for some reason are compatible with all the females and males that I come into contact with that are newborns." Taddeo said reassuring her.

"Males go through it to?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but it's much worse for them though, for them the smell drives the females absolutely mad, it's complete ludicrous, unlike us females who pull men in with our pheromones. .... But there's no need to worry the chances that you'll find your mate is not really likely, there's maybe three newborns a year, and even then there's no a real possibility that you actually can get your true mate, most of the time you merely get stuck with someone your compatible with on other levels since your true mate could be far, far from here or not even turned yet."

"Then there are the lucky ones." Taddeo said.

Bella waited for him to continue. Though Heidi was the one to speak this time. "Chelsea." She said, with malice.

"Forgive her, she gets quiet jealous at the thought that Chelsea of all people found her true mate." Taddeo said.

"Chelsea?" Bella asked.

"Chelsea ... long brown hair, red eyes, tall."

"You just described yourself my dear." Tadeeo said to Heidi.

"I don't look like her." Heidi spit out.

"Anyways, Chelsea is part of the guard ... she's a manipulator of relationships ... she was the one that was trying to tear your relationship with Edward Cullan. That manipulating little bitch has her true mate, loyal, understanding, loving, kind mate."

"Because she manipulates relationships you believe that she manipulated this mate of hers to be her true mate?" Bella asked.

"Exactly! How can someone like her found her mate when only the elders have been capable of finding them, and their millenniums older than anyone here!" Heidi said as she handed Bella the glass.

"Isabella darling won't you come over here and see these sketches I made for you." Taddeo said

Isabella. She was never going to get used to being called by her full name .... well then again she did have centuries to get used to the idea, seeing as everyone that came around her now called her that.

"See for you I can tell that you are a very modest young woman, and seeing as the new styles are little more flashy and leave nothing to the imagination we give you slimmer dresses, dark silks, and corsets with button tops of all fabrics and colors." Taddeo said as he showed her the sketches he's made of skirts and dresses for her.

" .... Sounds .... good." Bella said

Taddeo stared at her for a while. "I understand that your era believes that dresses are formal wear but here, we see it more as women should be in clothes that accentuate their femininity, weather formal dresses, day dresses, or even occupational wear. All dresses here my dear." Taddeo said

"So no jeans." Bella said.

"Well I'll make you a few pairs of these jeans and t shirts you adore so much but I'm sure you won't be wearing them anytime soon." Taddeo said as he walked away from her.

She watched as he picked up his materials but them in a box and make his way across the room. He stopped when he was in the entryway, turning his head around he smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you Isabella Cullen." with that he was gone.

Cullen.

Isabella Cullen.

Was that what they were calling her now Isabella Cullen? Cullen, the name she was going to take when she and Edward wedded. The name she would share with her would have been brothers, and sisters, her mother in law that had been acting more like a mother to her than her own mother, and father in law that spoke to her and interacted with her more than her own biological father.

Her parents. Charlie, Renee. they were both only children, they both had deceased parents, she'd grown up having only few memories of her grandparents seeing as they passed away when she was only five years old. They unlike her actual parents made her believe she was related to them.

Her family was gone and now she was all alone, left to be taken in by the most feared vampires in the world, in a giant underground castle, in an ancient city within Italy. She should be grateful, she is grateful, but she's lost, she scared and she hates the feeling she has, the feeling of being incomplete, partial, as if there was a piece of her missing ... and there was.

The Cullen's, her parents. They each were something for her. Her parents, although they didn't exactly do much, they had her, and they loved her was enough for her. Though the Cullen's were amazing, they were her everything, and everyone knew it. Carlisle he was the father every child should have, he was caring and compassionate, his arms always wide open, and welcoming; Esme his love, his wife, her mother, she loved her so deeply she could tell her anything and everything and Esme would always understand and she wasn't the type to judge. Rosalie, her sister, the older sister that was beautiful and graceful, hating and caring at the same time, and never one to lie even if the truth hurt to much, and it always did. Emmett, that big bear of a brother, he was her strength, her jester that could always make her laugh no matter how depressed she was, he was the person that could clear the tension out of the room with a grin or a laugh, but still the very protective giant sized older brother, she was going to miss that so much.

Then there was Edward, Edward the one person that knew her, but couldn't read her like everyone else he came into contact with. Edward the person that made her heard beat a hundred thirty four beats a minute with a single touch, the man who could cloud her mind with only him when he smiled. Her spider-monkey that would take her up all of the tall trees in the forest and set her down just so they could converse and leave the world. Edward who would play the piano when she asked and make her fall into a deep sleep when he played her the lullaby he'd made for her and only her.

"Isabella?" Heidi's voice rang.

Bella snapped her head to her side only to find the beautiful vampire closer than before, looking down at her with sympathy and confusion scribbled across her cosmetic purple iris's.

The senior vampires hand was on hers and she felt her wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes down to her cheeks. She sucked in a breath and stepped away from the woman, using the back of her hand to wipe the rest of her tears away.

"I'm sorry I guess I got lost in my thoughts again." Bella said as she turned away and walked back to the bed and picked up the journal she'd been reading.

"Were they truly that close with you?" Heidi asked as she followed her.

Bella smiled. "Yeah we were close, they were my family, and I was theirs."

* * *

Heidi watched as Isabella sat down on the bed and closed the journal that she'd picked up previously and she listened as she began talking about the infamous Cullen's. That day they'd spent the entire time laughing at Isahella's stories.

She'd admit she was envious. Isabella Cullen had only been a mere human when she'd met the Olympic Coven but they'd treated her as family. She talked about how Carlisle Cullen was wise and intelligent, or his lovely caring sweet wide Esme and how she'd never turn her away or make her feel uncomfortable or allow the others to make her feel uncomfortable. Edward and how he'd been her soul mate, the only one to ever understand her, ad how he'd become very over protective to her to the point that he's bought her this ridiculously expensive, and quiet beautiful car. Isabella talked about her odd relationships between her parents, and beautiful Rosalie Cullen, the woman's love and taste for cars, and her lover and husband Emmett, the big brother she'd always thought all brothers should be like, many of the laughter that they were making was because of the stories that happened to have his craziness in them.

She even talked about Alice & Jasper Cullen. How Alice was always her twinkling, dancing, mischievous little pixie that was always hugs and smiles, and all about clothes, shoes, and accessories, she loved shopping and fashion. Then there was Jasper, the quiet odd one who was very loving and caring in his own quiet way with Bella.

Heidi was astonished with Jasper Hale, from the very moment he'd arrived in Volterra he'd done his best at taking care of his heart broken wife, and the broken down Isabella. He'd remarkably made progress with Alice, but nothing with Isabella, though no one could say he hadn't tried. It took one of the most lethal guards to knock some kind of sense into the girl.

Isabella Cullen, when she was human she was not like any other human she'd ever encountered before, she was different. A good different, someone she could trust, she could even see a decent, even good friendship capable of happening between them if they wanted too be friends.

Things in Volturi were going to be so much better than before.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Forgive me for taking so long my comps crashed so I'm using the parents.**_

_*** Does any one know how to put images up, I have a few that I want to put up of Bella that I photoshoped. If you can please help me.

* * *

**_**Thanks for your patience, and for putting me on your favs & alerts.**

_amaterasu1973, Crossing-My-Heart, Cullen-Madness101, darkREDmist, 'S Angel.__, Fairyfeygrl0986, FlowerChild67, gottaloveva, HunnyBunny87, jessgold94, Lil Rocker 2kaii9, naruhinafoeverXD, PrincessGBRS, purple-bubbles6294686, Rugglet, sharp1e, Stjarna509, Sunnydaaaayyys07, Vampiress101, raro83_,_ tornfan__, genuinef250  
_

_aixa00, AliceW, Aurora Leon DeLuna, bookinspired, brighteyes343, brooklynsam3, CrystalSearcher, Desiraes0220, 'S Angel. (Emittis Hell's Angel.), hot-sexy-vampire0330, ihave2bugs, Immortal Blueberries, Jaspers temptress, Kathy Hiester, kaylamarie2012, Minyonette, mysterious-kitten-xoxo, napalm k, Nevaehell, Nobody42, PrincessRhia, ricki51, Slam2k, Sunnny-26, ZoeyD_

**

* * *

**

_**So this story is simple.**_

_**Victoria sired some cowards but when the big battle came to get her revenge on the the Cullen's they backed out. News gets to them about her gruesome death and their brothers and sisters death and they want revenge, planning the perfect attack they bring in something that Alice can't see (I'm positive most of you know or will figure who this person is easily.) **_

_**What was supposed to be the happiest day of Bella's life turned out to be the day she'll never forget. The Volturi take her in after Alice and Jasper take off to find the person that caused Alice's blindness, and the death of their family and friends. **_

_**Love, friendship, enemies, battles, and much much more.**_

_**Every chapter is in Someones P.O.V. You'll always know who's as well.**_

_**Addicted to all reviews even the bad ones.**_

_**Queen of Writers Hearts.  
**_

_**New to the Twilight Section.**_

_***There's a big reason why I left Jasper alive, and later you'll see why.**_

_**The Bella/Demetri will go very, very slowly for you all to know, it's not going to be very soon, and I'm basing his looks off the actor that plays him, cause he is seriously hot.**_

_*** Don't hate me for killing of any characters. If you hate it so much then don't continue to read (Not saying that there's anyone specific I'm talking to just saying) Besides why read a story you don't like it's sorta pointless don't you think?**_

_**Tell me what you think of my new pen-name.  
**_


End file.
